


Weight of the World

by visbs88



Category: RWBY
Genre: Choices, M/M, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Scelte, Short One Shot, implied past relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: «La mia decisione è già stata presa, Qrow. Ti sto chiedendo di rispettarla.»«James. Abbiamo bisogno di te. Non dei tuoi mezzi, non delle tue risorse... di te.»





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla terza settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Scienza del team Shangley.  
> Molto curiosamente, le voglio bene. La Woodpecker non è una mia vera e propria OTP, ma in RWBY shippo un po' di tutto e immaginarmi questi due così mi ha dato una buona dose di feels; magari in futuro tornerò a rimuginarci sopra con qualcosa di più corposo, chi lo sa? Intanto, spero che questa breve fic riesca a piacervi almeno un po'. Buona lettura. ^^

«La mia decisione è già stata presa, Qrow. Ti sto chiedendo di rispettarla.»

Non lo sta guardando, mentre gli parla. Gli volta le spalle, lo sguardo fisso su ciò che si estende a perdita d'occhio oltre il vetro del suo ufficio: un cielo azzurro ghiaccio solcato dalle aeronavi militari, edifici bianchi e dalle forme sobrie che fungono da alloggi per i soldati, campi di addestramento verdi e ben curati, laboratori e spazi di ricerca dalle strutture d'acciaio.

«James. Abbiamo bisogno di te. Non dei tuoi mezzi, non delle tue risorse... di te.»

La voce roca e stanca di Qrow gli graffia il cuore. Il generale sospira, si stringe più forte le mani l'una nell'altra dietro la schiena e alla fine si gira, cercando di mantenere un'espressione seria e grave senza però mostrare tutta la sua tristezza.

Il Cacciatore ha due profonde occhiaie a solcargli il viso e una barba non toccata da giorni a scurirglielo. Ha le mani in tasca e il peso tutto su una sola gamba, ma c'è poco di rilassato e canzonatorio nella sua posa; piuttosto, una stanchezza che non gli permette neanche di rimanere curvo, per il timore di poter cadere.

«Anche Atlas ha bisogno di me. Sai che non ho mai condiviso le vostre strategie. Non cambierò idea adesso.»

«Proteggere le Maiden è tutto ciò che possiamo...»

«No, ti sbagli,» lo interrompe, iniziando ad aggirare a lenti passi la scrivania per avvicinarsi a lui. «Ci siamo sempre trincerati nella magia di Ozpin, nelle vecchie leggende, in poteri incommensurabili. Ma ciò che so è che non è magia quella che mi tiene in piedi, Qrow. È il progresso degli uomini.»

Qrow serra le labbra e abbassa per un momento lo sguardo. All'improvviso, i numerosi circuiti e pezzi di ferro che compongono il corpo di James sembrano molto più pesanti.

Solo lo studio e la scienza hanno permesso lo sviluppo di tecnologie così avanzate, di protesi che paiono arti veri, che hanno quasi il calore e la delicatezza del tocco umano. Nei laboratori i cyborg si rafforzano giorno per giorno, i sistemi di sicurezza vengono aggiornati e potenziati in modo che incidenti come quello di Beacon non si ripetano mai più in futuro; le aeronavi diventano più veloci, i loro proiettili più letali, i loro radar più precisi.

È con quel tipo di armi che James intende combattere.

«Sai che non si tratta di sciocchezze. Sai benissimo che è tutto reale,» tenta di ribattere Qrow, una tenacia esausta che gli brucia nello sguardo.

«Lo so. Ma solo perché è reale non significa che sia migliore, o l'unica strada. Non vi sto abbandonando. Sto solo scegliendo la mia soluzione.»

«Divisi, cadremo uno a uno.»

James scuote la testa. In un gesto istintivo solleva una mano e gliela posa su una guancia; Qrow non si sottrae al suo tocco, ma lo fissa negli occhi come se nulla al mondo più avesse valore.

«Ti proibisco di perdere la speranza. Questi sono i miei doveri. Non posso lasciare Atlas nelle mani di qualcuno che peggiorerebbe la situazione. Avrete sempre il mio aiuto.»

«Non voglio tornare qui senza ritrovarti, James.»

Lascia ricadere il braccio lungo il fianco. Per svariati secondi, nessuno dei due distoglie lo sguardo – le sfumature color rubino nelle iridi di Qrow non sono mai sembrate tanto limpide.

«Resta qui, stanotte,» mormora James. «Ti ospiterò io. Hai bisogno di riposo.»

Il lutto, il peso del mondo gravano troppo sull'anima di entrambi. Forse è il momento di ricordare i momenti in cui tutto sembrava più semplice, la furia di Salem lontana, ed era più facile scambiarsi un mezzo sorriso pieno di sottintesi e accettare ciò che provavano. Forse Qrow ha bisogno che James posi le labbra sulle sue, incurante del sapore acre di whisky scadente e del pizzicare della sua barba irta, e che per una notte gli dimostri che il suo cuore non è d'acciaio e ferro. Che una lotta diversa non significa una condanna; che un miracolo non prende solo la forma di incantesimo, ma anche di ingranaggi costruiti dall'ingegno umano, che permettono a un corpo mutilato di amare ancora, di scaldare un letto, di accarezzare un uomo con affetto immutato malgrado la spaccatura che si sta aprendo tra loro. Vorrebbe che Qrow smettesse di rincorrere le fate e i maghi e restasse ad Atlas per sempre, ad aiutare il suo esercito, per quanto gli androidi lo disgustino e non riesca a comprendere macchine che non siano la sua falce, che per una qualche ragione gli pare un tipo di scienza tanto diversa.

Ma Qrow non si ferma mai a lungo in nessun luogo: sanno entrambi che quella notte sarebbe un'illusione. L'ennesima ombra gli cala sul viso, mentre dalle sue labbra sfugge un sospiro profondo.

«Devo sistemare le ultime cose a Beacon, prima che mia nipote parta per Mistral.»

James corruga appena la fronte – affidare le sorti del mondo a qualche ragazzino nemmeno diplomato? È quel genere di follia che non ha mai capito. Ma non vuole parlarne in quel momento, né chiudere quell'incontro con una nota amara e piena di rancore.

«D'accordo,» cede, malgrado tutto di lui gli chieda di continuare a pregarlo di restare. «Arrivederci, allora.»

Qrow lo scruta solo per un altro, lunghissimo attimo.

«Buona fortuna, amico.»

James rimane a fissare la porta anche dopo che quella si è chiusa dietro le spalle della figura alta e dinoccolata del Cacciatore; poi, si volta e torna a osservare l'immensa base dell'esercito, costellata di bianca, azzurro e grigio.

La sua fede negli uomini è diversa da quella che Ozpin possedeva. Abbassa il capo, concedendosi di sperare che la scelta di Qrow non sia tanto sbagliata quanto lui crede, prima di sedersi alla scrivania e rimettersi al lavoro.

 


End file.
